Encuentro casual
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Esta es un One Short De como se encapricha el destino por elegir a la persona de nuestras vidas


ACLARACIONES:

Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento, se aceptan críticas y consejos de todo.

ENCUENTRO CASUAL

POR MIREL MOON.

Molly: Por fin te encuentro Serena -

Serena: Hola Molly ¿Qué te sucede? Pero siéntate –con tono alegre-

Molly: Gracias amiga.

Serena: Dime para que soy buena.

Molly: Pues veras, mi esposo Neflyte salió fuera de la ciudad, por cuestiones de trabajo y no tengo con quien ir a la fiesta de compromiso de mi jefa y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? Claro si no tienes otra cosa que hacer.

Serena: Tenía que hacer mis maletas para irme de vacaciones, pero por ti hare una excepción, total las maletas pueden esperar pero tu no.

Molly: ¿Entonces eso es un sí? –con tono esperanzado-

Serena: Tu que crees, si Molly con mucho gusto, eso si me ayudaras hacer mañana mis maletas.

Molly: Claro amiga y gracias, pasó por ti a las 9 de la noche, ¿está bien?

Serena: Claro amiga.

Molly: Me tengo que ir, todavía me faltan algunos preparativos para la fiesta, paso por ti.

Serena: No te preocupes, te estaré esperando.

Molly: Adiós Serena.

Serena: Adiós Molly.

Después de que se despidió, Serena pago la cuenta de la cafetería, donde se encontraba, decidió ir a comprar un vestido para la fiesta y por qué no un regalo para los futuros esposos.

Varias horas más tarde Serena llevaba varias bolsas en las manos, no se fijó por donde caminaba cuando de pronto choco con alguien, todas las bolsas de Serena, con algunos papeles salieron volando y cayeron al piso, ambos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

Serena: Discúlpame no fue mi intención.

Diamante: No te preocupes yo también iba algo distraído y no me fije, perdone tú a mí.

Cuando al fin ambos recogieron la última bolsa de Serena, se tocaron las manos y sintieron una corriente eléctrica y sus miradas hicieron clic, al ver que nadie decía nada Diamante se reincorporo y hablo.

Diamante: Discúlpeme señorita no fue mi intención -ofreciéndole la mano-

Serena: Al contario la culpa la tuve yo disculpe me usted a mí.- mirándolo a los ojos-

Diamante: Que le parece si la invito un café y así nadie tiene la culpa.

Serena: Bueno yo…

Pero antes de contestar una joven de cabellos rosas llegaba corriendo.

Rini: Que bueno que te alcance, Zafiro está loco por que no firmaste unos papeles importantes y vine por ti para que me acompañaras por favor.

Diamante: No ves que estoy platicando con la señorita.

Rini: Si ya la vi, pero insisto es importante.

Diamante: Esta bien, discúlpeme señorita me tengo que retirar, nos vemos después.

Serena: No se preocupe yo entiendo, nos vemos.

Diamante: Adiós señorita.

Serena: Adiós señor.

Antes que Diamante protestara Rini lo tomo del brazo y arrastro. Después de un rato Serena reaccionó, se dirigió a su carro que se encontraba cerca de allí, se subió decido ir a su departamento, cuando por fin llego, decidió buscar a su pequeña gata Luna la cual se encontraba dormida, en su almohada a lado de su sillón rosa ,empezó a platicar con ella y acariciarla.

Serena: Sabes Luna hoy encontré un joven muy atractivo, me invito un café pero justo cuando iba aceptar, llega esa joven y se lo llevo, de seguro es su novia, hay Luna ya no sé qué pensar, me gustó mucho. Bueno mi querida amiga me tengo que alistar en una horas llegara Molly por mí y no queremos decepcionarla –observado el reloj de la pared-

Llegando la hora señalada Serena y Molly llegaban a la fiesta la cual era esplendida, con música clásica, comida perfecta para la ocasión. Molly traía un vestido en color lila largo con escote en la espalda, con una cinta la cual amarraba a su cuello, su pelo lo llegaba suelto adornado con una diadema al tono del vestido y unas zapatillas negras y Serena traía un encantador vestido azul zafiro que enmarca cada detalle de su cuerpo, su pelo lo lleva en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos y unas zapatillas blancas.

Serena: Guay Molly te quedo esplendido.

Molly: Gracias Serena, si quieres cuando te cases puedo ser tu organizadora.

Serena: Hay Molly que cosas dices.

Molly: Sabes esta noche no quiero pelear mejor vamos a divertirnos.

Serena: Esta bien Molly.

Antes que fueron a la mesa de bocadillos los alcanzo una joven de cabellos rosas amarrado en media coleta con un vestido negro que enarcaba su figura con un pequeño corte en la pierna y zapatillas negras, la tomo del brazo y la giro.

Rini: Por fin te encuentro Molly, te quiero presentar a mi prometido Darién Chiva, Dar ella es Molly Osaka

Molly: Mucho gusto señor Chiva.

Darién: El gusto es mío señorita Osaka

Rini: Por lo que veo vienes acompañada, por una hermosa señorita.

Molly: Si ella es mi amiga Serena Tsukino, Serena ella es mi jefa Rini Black y su prometido Darién Chiva.

Serena: Mucho gusto Señorita Black y Señor Chiva.

Rini: Pero mira que consciencias, si eres la joven con la que estaba hablando mi hermano, espero que me perdones por interrumpir sus conversación

Serena: No hay problema, ten un regalo de mi parte.

Rini: Que bueno y gracias me tendrán invitados que disculpar pero tengo que atender a los demás invitados, nos vemos Molly, futura cuñada.

Darién: Nos vemos después señoritas.

Después de que se fueron Serena y Molly probaban unos bocadillos cuando de pronto unas manos cubrieron el rosto de Serena, con la mirada del mismo desconocido le pidio a Molly que se retirara.

Diamante: ¿Quién soy mi dulce princesa?

Serena: No ce, pero tu vos es muy dulce y embriagante.

Diamante: Una pista quizá ayude a esta dulce princesa, hoy chocamos.

Serena: Eres el Señor de cabellos grisáceos que me gustaron.

Después las mis más manos destapaban los ojos de Serena, después que voltio se encontró con los mismos ojos color zafiro que la enamoraron.

Diamante: En primer lugar mi bella princesa soy Diamante Black y no soy un señor, tú me puedes llamar Diam – guillándole un ojo-

Serena: Mucho gusto Diam me llamo Serena Tsukino.

Diamante: Para mi serás mi princesa claro si no te moleta –con una sonrisa-

Serena: Claro que no

Diamante: Quisiera esta hermosa princesa bailar conmigo - haciendo una reverencia y ofreciéndole una mano-

Serena: Con mucho gusto –dan dolé la mano-

Y así Diamante y Serena bailaron toda la noche muy plácidamente. Solo existían ellos dos hasta que Molly tuvo que ir por Serena para irse a sus casas. Muy al pesar de estos dos.

Molly: Disculpe pero me tengo que ir con mi amiga

Diamante: Bueno mi princesa, es hora que vayas a casa luego nos vemos después- dándole un beso en la mano-

Serena: Luego nos vemos Diam.

Molly: Nos vemos señor Black.

Diamante: Hasta luego señorita Osaka y mi princesa.

Y así las dos se fueron las dos amigas, Molly llevo a Serena a su departamento y luego esta se fue a su casa. Minutos después el timbre del departamento de Serena sonaba la cual fue abrir lo que nunca pensó es ver a Diamante con un enorme ramo de rosas rosa y blancas .

Serena: Que haces aquí.

Diamante: Puedo pasar mi linda princesa.

Serena: Si claro Diam.

Diamante: Gracias mi princesa, me he dado cuenta que me enamore de ti como un loco, desde que te vi, me dirás tonto pero eso pero te….

No pudo terminar ya que Serena lo beso y lo abrazo asiendo que se cayeran las flores y él le correspondió ese beso solo se separaron para tomar aire

Serena. A mi también me paso lo mismo Diam y TE AMO.

Diamante: No más que yo mi dulce, tierna princesa.

Y así se dieron otro beso con la misma intensidad que el otro, poco a poco iban caminando hasta su cuarto. Serena se bajo el cierre de su vestido y unos instantes después, este cayó a sus pies mostrarle su cuerpo que luce una sexy lencería de encaje, medias y zapatos de tacón alto. Pero todas sus prendas no tardaron en reunirse con su vestido, hasta finalmente quedar desnuda frente a Diamante.

Rompió la corta distancia que los separaba, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Diamante, haciéndome sentir su calidez. Diamante la tomo entre sus brazos para acercarla, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mientras se besaban con intensidad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para no dejarla ir. Sus labios marcaron un sendero de besos por su rostro, su oído, su cuello y sus hombros, arrancándole pequeños gemidos. Cuando llego a sus senos, no basto con solo besarlos así que no tardo en succionarlos y lamerlos con necesidad. No podía parar de chupar, lamer y besar sus senos. Y por sus constantes gemidos, ella tampoco quería detenerse.

Sin abandonar sus senos, su mano descendió hasta su sexo, que estaba totalmente húmedo. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando toco su clítoris con perezosos movimientos circulares. Busco nuevamente los labios de Serena, que me recibieron con deseo mientras continuaba acariciando su sexo. Ella lo beso nuevamente, acariciando su espalda mientras que la colocaban sus manos en sus caderas y la subió un poco para que quedara a la altura su miembro. La bajo lentamente, volviéndonos uno solo. Sus ojos se cerraron con un gemido ante el placer de su unión, tras lo que se empezó a moverse.

Se movió primero en círculos y después lentamente de arriba abajo. La veía envuelta en medio del placer mientras dice su nombre en medio de gemidos, era la imagen más hermosa y erótica que pueda existir. Diamante busco sus labios y lo recibieron con necesidad mientras la tomaba del trasero, subiendo así un poco más la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Unos momentos después, Diamante y Serena gritaron de placer cuando los atravesó el orgasmo con intensidad. Con nuestras respiraciones aun agitadas, ella beso suavemente a Diamante y cayeron sobre la cama.

La mano de Serena paso sobre su pecho, trazando figuras invisibles mientras el acariciaba suavemente su espalda, disfrutando de la paz y felicidad que sentían. Esto sin duda era lo más maravilloso que habían experimentado en toda mi vida.

Diamante: Sabes princesas eso fue genial.

Serena: Lo malo que a partir de ágora no pobre vivir sin ti.

Diamante: Es lo menos que quería oír, ¿quieres ser mi….

Tres meses después una pareja que tenía sus manos entrelazadas se observaba un par de anillos , contemplaba la apuesta del sol ya que se encontraban sentados en el cofre del deportivo a las fueras de la ciudad.

Serena: Sabes Diam, no me canso de decir que te amo con toda mi vida.

Diamante: Yo tampoco vi bella princesa, gracias por ser la señora Black.

Serena: Al contrario doy gracias a ese encuentro casual.

FIN


End file.
